


The Coffin

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: GacktJOB, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Every Halloween Gackt carefully picks his victim for this night is sacred to him. His chosen partner would be used to feed his hunger for blood and for sex and should they be lucky, should Gackt like them enought, perhaps they could become a vampire like him.The vampire always choose his victims carefully on Halloween, the one night of the year he took mercy and sometimes, not always, let a human join his ranks and become a vampire too. Not just anyone was welcome, it was usually someone he had known for a long time and this year was no different. This year he had chosen someone he had decided months ago would make a perfect immortal creation and he had simply waited to change him, too much a creature of habit to change his ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2013
> 
> Warnings: VERY questionable consent, bondage, blood play (thanks to the vampire theme.)

The vampire always choose his victims carefully on Halloween, the one night of the year he took mercy and sometimes, not always, let a human join his ranks and become a vampire too. Not just anyone was welcome, it was usually someone he had known for a long time and this year was no different. This year he had chosen someone he had decided months ago would make a perfect immortal creation and he had simply waited to change him, too much a creature of habit to change his ways.

It had been agony resisting the call of Hyde's blood, but he had done it and now he could reap his rewards. This year perhaps he was more prepared than most and it had taken just a little charm speak, a vampires power of altering someone's thoughts, to get Hyde to agree to come to his home after the party they had both attended. Gackt didn't particularly enjoy controlling Hyde like this, but as a vampire he felt no guilt. From now on Hyde's thoughts would be his own. It wasn't like he was leaving the apartment alive, dead or vampire either way Hyde would belong in a coffin.

“Let's go downstairs.” Gackt suggested leading Hyde down a couple of flights of stairs knowing the other struggled to see in the dark and was bemused tp find the other now carried an emergency torch in his car for whenever he was invited into Gackt's home. Just because he'd walked into a glass wall that one time, Hyde could be such a drama queen.

The room they finally entered had sound proof walls, which may have raised questions if requested in a normal persons home, but Gackt was a musician so nobody had even raised an eyebrow over this room when it had been built. The furniture in here changed from a large bed to medieval torture devices to nothing at all. It's floor was laminated wood, it's walls decorated with a paper that had a plastic coating that was easy to wipe clean. A lot of blood had been spilt in here though Hyde didn't know that as he entered wondering why Gackt had led him here.

“Why do you have a room with nothing but a coffin?” Hyde asked as he stepped into the room not once thinking something was wrong here. Gackt was his friend and he trusted him, far too much as he didn't notice Gackt shut the door behind him or slide a bolt at the top locking it shut. The bolt was hard to see in the dark and being so high nobody in a panic would find it.

“Coffins are fun.” Gackt explained. “Have a look.”

“It's kind of morbid don't you think?” Hyde asked as he went over to inspect the coffin anyway. It was made from ebony wood polished to shine and inside there was soft red silk lining. It looked surprisingly comfortable but he didn't like the leather chains and handcuffs he saw inside.

“Well?” Gackt asked and as predicted Hyde turned to face him making things easier for Gackt.

“What's with the handcuffs?” Hyde asked wary and growing concerned when Gackt smirked. The other could be cruel and he realised too late that this must be some kind of joke. Before he could move away, a leather strap had been attached around his right wrist. The chain was maybe 20cm long which gave the delusion of some freedom until his other arm found itself chained back too. “Gackt this isn't funny!” Hyde complained as he felt himself pushed backwards into the coffin and both his ankles chained too. He was panicked now and he pulled against the coffin that wouldn't budge, something about Gackt wasn't right here, he wasn't playing, he seemed far too sinister for that.

“Tonight you're going to die.” Gackt informed Hyde with a smile. “Sorry but that's how things are, but if you stay dead is another matter.”

“Gackt let me go!” Hyde screamed pulling so hard on his chains he felt his wrists might snap. He screamed some more as Gackt stood there looking amused until his panic subsided and gave way to fear. “Gackt please, just let me go.”

“Some of my kind would kill you for those insults alone.” Gackt informed Hyde, but not me, I know you're just confused and scared.

“Then explain to me what's going on.” Hyde said trying to appear calm and rational. Gackt had seen this before, victims who thought if they kept him talking they would somehow go free but talking was what he wanted so he answered Hyde's question calmly.

“First I'm going to taste your blood, make sure it's pure.” Gackt explained. “Then I will strip you naked and play with you for awhile. Finally I shall drink again, and this is the part you have some say in, you will either die or I could turn you into a vampire like me. You will be my lover I think, I want a man like you by my side.”

“I have a wife.” Hyde informed Gackt. “Look I know you're in love with me or something, but it can't work. Please understand this. You don't have to rape me.”

“No, you could give consent.” Gackt replied. “Enjoy yourself, have some fun.”

“And you won't kill me?” Hyde asked hopefully.

“No, I'll kill you. So forget your wife, she no longer matters.” Gackt explained with a sigh. Hyde was being a bit slow which wasn't like him, usually Hyde was clever. Perhaps it was just fear? Gackt hoped so because if Hyde continued being so stupid he might just change his mind about changing him.

“OK so let's get this straight, you're a vampire who is going to fuck me and then kill me.” Hyde said trying to get his head around the situation.

“Yes.” Gackt replied. “You're finally getting it except the last part.”

“You're going to kill me, or change me into a vampire too?” Hyde asked talking to Gackt as one might do to someone who was insane.

“Better.” Gackt replied.

“Prove it.” Hyde ordered making Gackt smile, now this was the Hyde he knew and loved, the Hyde who was smart and said the right things. Without rush Gackt let his fangs grow and sighed as Hyde started screaming. Humans could be so stupid, even the smart ones. With a sigh Gackt pulled a small knife from his pocket and flipped it open causing the human to scream again. It was annoying loud but Gackt decided to ignore it and began work on removing Hyde's clothes, slicing the cloth to shreds. By the time he had finished pulling of Hyde's shoes the other was quiet, shaking in fear and entirely naked in the coffin. He seemed to have given up fighting now and had moved back against the coffin as if that would protect him.

Gackt moved slowly leaning forward to kiss Hyde letting his fangs piece the others lip filling both their mouths with blood. He drank as he kissed Hyde pleased the others blood was pure and not tainted with viruses or the DNA off incompatible species. He'd tried to change a fairy once and it had failed and now one of his good friends was dead. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

As Gackt broke the kiss blood spilled from Hyde's mouth, thinned by saliva and Gackt gently licked it away before moving his tongue into Hyde's mouth to close the wounds. He'd tasted enough but blood play was one of his favourite sexual kinks so he bit into Hyde's neck taking a small sample from there before closing this wound up too.

“Please Gackt, is there anything that will make you stop?” Hyde begged with tears in his eyes as Gackt cut a long shallow gash across his chest.”

“No.” Gackt replied. “Your choice is consent or rape, death or vampirism, you won't change the course of tonight's events.”

“I'll consent if you promise not to hurt me.” Hyde bargained. “If you put that knife down and stop biting me.”

“I can agree to that.” Gackt agreed placing the knife on the floor and giving it a gentle kick across the room. Leaning over he licked the blood away from Hyde's chest before closing the wound and retracting his fangs. Hyde was being good now, he'd figured out behaving was the only way to get any freedom tonight so Gackt moved his mouth lower until it was in line with Hyde's length. He felt the other shiver before him and he smiled as he licked his tongue over the slit, his fingers gently stroked over Hyde's balls and the other moaned in pleasure. As scared as Hyde was it had only taken a few simple licks and strokes to make him horny. He was kind of embarrassed by this but Gackt was handsome and he hadn't been with a man since well before he had met Megumi. If he could forget the crazy and remember Gackt was his friend maybe this would be OK? It was probably this point that fear had shut down Hyde's brain locking him in the moment of sexual attraction, or perhaps Gackt was just that good.

A moan escaped Hyde's lips making him feel embarrassed and out of control. He felt so scared that he could no longer feel fear, so aroused that he couldn't focus on anything else. He had to admit in this moment that he had always been sexually attracted to Gackt, always felt that somehow they belong together but he had always been faithful to his wife. Never once betraying her in anything more than dreams and he admitted he had dreamed of this. At least the part with Gackt on hands and knees sucking him off and really he felt a bit silly for being afraid. Despite his threats, despite being a vampire, Hyde only had to ask for the pain to go and Gackt had agreed. That was always how he controlled the vampire, let him have his ways and then place rules on what he could and couldn't do within that idea.

Gackt could tell Hyde had calmed down now, or perhaps calm down wasn't the right phrase as the other was hard and moaning as his mouth worked over the others length, but the fear had subsided. Gackt had never experienced this before, never had a victim that had just given in so completely and as he stared up at Hyde's face he sensed the beginnings of insanity were taking hold on the other. That was OK, the change to vampire would fix a lot of things, so Gackt ignored it and helped Hyde cum smiling. Pleased as the others semen trickled down his throat tasting almost as nice as blood. A vampire could live of this if he wanted, but it would eventually change them into an incubus, or succubus if they were female.

“You seem calmer now.” Gackt commented and Hyde nodded subdued as Gackt actually released him. The second he was free Hyde bolted for the door yanking at the handle unaware of the bolt that was locking the door in place. OK so the fear wasn't gone, the other had just locked it away. Gackt ignored the others attempts to escape and pressed a small button on the wall standing back as the coffin began to move.

Sliding forward the coffin rested on four strong metal poles about a metre in height though that was adjustable. It's sides then folded down and then extending before bending again creating two platforms either side of the base what would be the leg rests. The head and foot piece of the coffin then folded over creating what was known as a spanking horse. By this point Hyde had stopped trying to open the door and stopped to watch with surprise. The last thing he had expected was for the coffin to do this and he looked at Gackt in fear as he realised this was where he was going to end up.

“You gave your consent.” Gackt reminded Hyde who shook his head. Being chained to a coffin was one thing but this was humiliating and he would never willingly get on there. He knew he was making things worse for himself ,but his pride wouldn't let him be dominated so completely like this without a fight.

“I won't give in to that.” Hyde boldly informed Gackt who sighed and picked the now screaming vocalist up forcing him over the horse, one leg resting on each of the platforms. Hyde off course tried to fight but the vampires arm on his back held him in place as each leg was strapped down with what had been the wrist straps. The chains must have receded into the horse as his legs were not firmly secured against the sides. Walking around Gackt wrapped Hyde's wrists together securing them to the formed leg straps that were now firmly resting against the base of the former coffin. Hyde struggled but it did no good and his movements were restricted further as a padlock locked his two wrists together. Trying to move Hyde found he could only lift his head or his ass and he didn't want that so he lay flat against the device begging Gackt to stop. He had angered the other with his attempt to escape and open defiance and now a ball gag was firmly secured in his mouth so his screams and complaints were muffled.

“Really you brought this upon yourself.” Gackt sighed. “And here I was planning to be nice to you.” Hyde couldn't respond but even if he could he doubted Gackt would listen so he lay trembling, feeling incredibly helpless and exposed. It had been one thing chained in a coffin with his back against the wall but now he was in a very vulnerable position with no protection and a crazed vampire for company.

The pain was to be expected but the source was not. Instead of having his ass spanked he felt something sharp rip through the wings tattooed on his back. He screamed though the gag as he felt the blood well up and realised Gackt had ripped his fangs over the angelic image. This time Gackt made no attempt to heal the cuts which were thankfully not bleeding too heavily and Hyde realised what a mistake it had been to give consent and take it away. He had lost all control over the situation and he realised with a shudder that perhaps he had even lost the option between becoming a vampire and dying, though which one was worse he didn't know.

Without preparation, though Gackt had given him the mercy of lube, a thick vibrator was pushed into his ass making Hyde gasp again. Tears began to fall freely now, but Gackt couldn't see the pain he was causing and probably wouldn't care if he did.

As the toy worked within him pleasure replaced pain and Hyde began to moan against his will. He wasn't a quiet lover and his prostrate was incredibly sensitive having never been used much for sex. Hyde's arousal pushed against the soft fabric of the horse and he knew Gackt could see he was turned on again.

Gackt had been working his way up the settings but now they were on max he left the toy alone in Hyde's ass and gently licked away the stream of blood that had fallen over the other and closed the wounds not wanting the other to faint or pass out while he was having his fun. If only Hyde had behaved, if only Hyde had shown some respect. Gackt was so frustrated with the other but despite what Hyde thought, he did have some human emotions left. He would give Hyde another chance now he had stopped screaming and seemed to be enjoying events.

Gackt undressed and removed the gag placing his own hardened length near Hyde's lips. His silent question was clear and Hyde must have regretted his earlier disobedience as he accepted Gackt's erection into his mouth and willingly began to suck the other off. Gackt allowed this for a little while before pulling out and praising Hyde for his good behaviour.

“Now no more screaming.” Gackt warned and Hyde nodded saying nothing as the vampire moved behind him and replaced the toy with his own length. In all honesty this didn't feel bad, in other situations maybe Gackt would have been able to seduce him, and he let go off his thoughts and fear and just enjoyed the pleasure Gackt could bring.

Gackt pounded fast and strong having the stamina of a vampire on his side. Whilst they said ejaculation caused from prostrate masturbation was rare, it didn't seem that way to Gackt who had caused many to cum this way. If anything it was Gackt's own stubbornness that wouldn't give in until his partner came without any other stimulation and like many before just the anal penetration and gentle rubbing of the fabric beneath him was enough to make Hyde cum in a loud moan. Even then Gackt could go on and he took Hyde harder and faster letting his vampire speed and strength do the work ignoring Hyde's screams of pure pain as his insides were literally being ripped apart. When Gackt came a tide of blood came with him, dripping from his penis onto the floor and out of Hyde's ass and over the others legs. The other would die from these wounds and Hyde realised this was what Gackt meant about death being unavoidable. Every Halloween Gackt would choose a victim to fuck with all his strength and every Halloween that victim would die unless they whispered the magic words.

“Gackt please, I don't want to die.” Hyde begged.

“Will you be mine?” Gackt asked watching the pool of blood well up beneath Hyde's ass rather amused by what he had done.

“On the condition you never hurt me again.” Hyde bargained and Gackt laughed. Even now, dying on a spanking horse, Hyde had the courage to challenge him. This was why he had chosen Hyde, this would be what would make the long years fun and pleasurable again.

“Very well.” Gackt agreed ripping his fangs across his own wrist and raising it against Hyde's lips so the other could drink.

 

Hyde woke up in a bed and sat up feeling disorientated. He remembered being attacked and raped, he remembered the burning pain in his ass and he remembered drinking Gackt's blood and none of it bothered him. What was the difference between rape and sex? Both were pleasurable. He'd been attacked because he was weak. He was to blame. As for the pain, that was gone now so it no longer mattered. Running his tongue over his mouth he felt two long fangs and he smiled. He wasn't weak any more, he was strong, he was powerful and as Gackt promised he was also dead. Even that didn't seem to matter.

“So you're awake at last.” Gackt commented, appearing in the doorway dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt that somehow still looked sexy and sophisticated when he wore them.

“You better watch that tight ass of yours.” Hyde threatened. “Because I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even remember your own name.”

“Will you now?” Gackt asked laughing as Hyde pushed him against the wall and kissed him harshly, his fangs ripping apart Gackt's mouth which healed within seconds. So perhaps Hyde was a little angry with him, that was fine, the anger would subside and he now finally had a partner that could handle everything he had to give. No forget that, as Hyde pushed him down Gackt realised that perhaps the other was stronger than even he was.

“This will be interesting.” Gackt thought as Hyde began to fuck him so hard that he began to bleed inside before the wounds healed up. “This new vampire even has the strength to rape me.”

 

 

 


End file.
